<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Patches of Flowers by My_Yawning_Grave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318977">In a Patches of Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave'>My_Yawning_Grave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors ships and pairings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book Series: The Prophecies Begin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, LGBT Cats (Warriors), M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, just fluff, they are fools in love, they are taking a break to chill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finally come to join us, Tigerclaw?” the white tom raised his head, purring at the visiter, he patted the space next to him in a welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionheart/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Lionheart/Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors), Lionheart/Whitestorm (Warriors), Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors ships and pairings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a Patches of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bees buzzed softly as the sun washed over the forest. Butterflies gently feeding of flowers and said flowers swayed in the breeze. Amongst these patches of flowers laid a large golden tabby and next to him a slender white tom, both resting in a deep doze. Honey gold eyes peering open a the sound of heavy yet quietly placed paws</p>
<p>"Finally come to join us, Tigerclaw?” the white tom raised his head, purring at the visiter, he patted the space next to him in a welcome.</p>
<p>“Rabbit” Tigerclaw replied, not answering to his mate's question, as he simply dropping the fresh-kill at their paws. </p>
<p>Letting out a soft purr, the white warrior pushed himself to a sitting position, he went to take a bite but paused "did you eat already?" he glanced at his mate, who simply nodded "I ate on the way here" satisfied with the answer Whitestorm took a large, messy bite, savoring the taste of warm blood and meat on his tongue. The brown tabby curled around the white tom like ivy, with his tail resting on Lionhearts sleeping back. His broad head hiding in the short pale white pelt.</p>
<p>Whitestorms jaw slapped shut after every bite, the cracking of bones seemed to have awakened Lionheart from his slumber or perhaps it was simply the growing scent of blood overpowering the sickly sweet scent of flowers. "Prey?" his mate's tongue flicked over his lips in hunger "don't mind if I do" a snort from his left, feeling he had his share Whitestorm nudged the rabbit carcass towards the golden tom. The meal finished, with bones to be buried later. Rumble of purrs was all that can be heard, each tom silent as they groomed each other, Witestorm sighed when Tigerclaw licked the white toms check and move upwards to his ears. </p>
<p>“How long until you think we’re called back?” Lionheart stretched his legs out without getting up. Large claws in his hind paws extended outwards a little bit as he delivered a loud yawn. </p>
<p>“I’d say just before dark.” A silky purr escaped the dark tabby throat, he laid his head down on his paws seemingly content with the work he did on one of his mate's pelts.<br/>“Excellent, say no more” Lionheart flopped to his side, ruining his just groomed pelt by his white mate's tongue. Whitestorm scoffed but no real anger was in it. No pointing with keeping his head up, he laid down on the soft grass. They shut their eyes in unison, curling around each other, tails intertwined by their relaxed hind legs. Soft purrs came from both of their mouths as they drifted off to their afternoon nap. The Butterflies delivered to their regular tasks and the bees hummed, weaving around the mated toms as they slept in the humid Greenleaf air. Thankfully nothing else disturbs them, as they wished to keep the peace in patches of flowers for as long as possible. Tigerclaw's claws slid in and out as he dreamt. His claws retracted whenever Whitestorm repositioned himself, either rolling onto his belly or twisting closer to the dark brown tabby. Both toms occasionally flicked an ear at their golden mate's loud snoring </p>
<p>Sunset came with the soft droplets of the sky tears nudging the toms awake with a start. Raindrops soaked their pelts as they jolted themselves up.<br/>“It’s raining?”Lionheart lifted his large head only to be smacked in the muzzle by a full rainfall of rain. “It’s raining!” He yowled, sprinting ahead towards camp, not looking back. Tigerclaw scoffed good heartily " I never have seen him run so fast towards something that is not prey" Despite the abrupt weather changes the white tom barked out laughter. </p>
<p>Making their way towards their shared nest in the warrior's den, they spotted Lionheart already there muttering to himself “It’s going to take forever for my pelt to dry,” the warrior complained, “and I just groomed it.”</p>
<p>“Oh quiet, you lazy furball, you didn't groom it, I did” Whitestorm flopped to the golden toms left, while Tigerclaw silently took the right. Lionheart smiled "that's because you always do the best job" a cheeky smile. “And yet for doing such a good job at grooming your pelt, you didn't think to wait for us?” the brown tabby warrior next to him added. Lionheart rolled her eyes but he did have the decency to look sheepish and Whitestom smiled. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's fucking 1 at night and I am tired ;w; <br/>so forgive any grammar mistakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>